satu jam saja
by GensoSKY
Summary: Satu jam sebelum perpisahan berikutnya, mereka lalui seperti mereka tak pernah terpisah. Pairing: Franticshipping (RubyxSapphire)


**satu jam saja**

 **Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka**

 **Satu Jam Saja © Audi**

 **satu jam saja © GensoSKY**

 **Warning : OOC,** _ **fluffy**_ **,** _ **and many more**_ **.**

 **Pairing :** _ **FranticShipping (established)**_

 **Rate : T**

 **Notes :**

 **-** **Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.**

 **-Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.**

 **-Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/** _ **pairing**_ **/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit sore itu seharusnya sudah cukup mengiringi kepergian mereka.

Bahkan dersik hasil deru kereta magnet Johto ikut mengiringi kepergian mereka berdua. Dengan kedua tangan saling terpaut, dapat terlihat sepasang pemuda-pemudi menyandarkan kepala mereka. Dua pasang mata itu terpejam damai, seakan tak ada beban yang mereka bawa saat ini.

Sekalipun beban itu termasuk beban hubungan mereka berdua.

Bagi sebagian pasangan, hubungan jarak jauh (istilah lainnya _long distance relationship_ atau _LDR_ ) tentulah menjadi momok. Tentu saja, siapa yang tahan dengan hubungan yang di mana kedua pihak berada nun jauh di sana sementara mereka tak tahu menahu mengenai keadaan satu sama lain kecuali melalui alat komunikasi yang bisa saja dimanipulasikan. Tak heran, tak sedikit pasangan memilih untuk menyerah menjalani hubungan yang _katanya_ mempunyai tantangan terberat itu.

Dan salah satu pasangan yang hingga kini sanggup menjalani hubungan itu adalah mereka berdua.

Sudah enam bulan lamanya dia menuntut ilmu di _region_ metropolitan itu atas saran dari sang ayah. Dan kebetulan, sang kekasih juga menuntut ilmu di Sinnoh, hal itulah yang membuat mereka memutuskan untuk menjalani hubungan jarah jauh itu.

Dapat terlihat pemuda berhelaian hitam itu membuka kelopak matanya sebelum memandang dari jendela kereta magnet yang terus melaju, dilihatnya gedung-gedung tinggi yang selalu ditemuinya selama berada di Johto. Kini, jemari pemuda (dengan kedua biratan pada keningnya) itu mengelus pipi gadis berhelaian cokelat yang tertidur bersandar di sampingnya. Diraihnya pundak gadis itu lalu didekatkannya pada pemuda itu. Jemarinya masih saja mengelus pipi kekasihnya, menikmati kelembutan dari sana.

Spontan, kedua kelopak sang gadis mulai mengerjap, sebelum beberapa lama kemudian menampilkan kedua iris biru berbinar khas safir. Kedua matanya melirik ke sampingnya, tepat ke arah kekasihnya yang masih mengelus pipinya.

"… Sudah sampai di mana kita?" tanyanya pelan bernuansa mengantuk, tangannya mengusap matanya. Pemuda itu hanya melongok dari balik kaca jendela kereta sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya pada gadis itu.

"Oh, baru saja melewati Ecruteak, memangnya ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu seraya mengarahkan tangannya agar mendekatkan kepala gadis itu kepadanya lalu mengusapinya. Gadis itu hanya terdiam, kedua pandangannya masih saja terarah pada sosok pemuda berambut hitam legam itu.

"Berarti masih lama?"

"Kira-kira begitu. Dari Goldenrod sampai ke Olivine itu sampai satu jam perjalanan, lho."

Hanya gumaman "Ooooh …" yang mengakhiri percakapan singkat mereka. Tentu, jikalau tangan pemuda itu tidak meremas tangan gadis itu.

"Satu jam perjalanan, ya …" ujar gadis _brunette_ itu pelan. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, seakan merasa bersalah kepada pemuda ber _ahoge_ yang tanpa sadar memandanginya dan meremas kembali tangannya.

"Ada apa, Sapph?"

Ah, panggilan manis itu akhirnya terluncur juga.

Tersenyum tipis, Sapphire hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya sembari merasakan jemari-jemari nan tegas itu bermain dengan helaian cokelatnya. "Berarti, kita akan sampai di Olivine sejam lagi?"

"Kereta ini 'kan tujuan akhirnya di sana …" ujar pemuda itu seraya tertawa tipis. "Jadi kita berdua di sini selama sejam."

Ingin rasanya Sapphire menepuk keningnya sendiri, ingin dia tertawakan dirinya sendiri. Padahal, ini sudah sekian kalinya sang _Conqueror_ datang mengunjunginya dalam enam bulan terakhir. Tapi entah mengapa dia tak tahu menahu mengenai hal itu, antara dirinya yang tak pernah memperhatikan jam ataupun kasih sayang membutakannya dari waktu yang terus berjalan.

Ruby hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sepertinya lupa perjalanan rutinnya sendiri. Masih membelai rambut kecoklatan sang kekasih, Ruby memandang lembut Sapphire.

"Sapph, kupikir kau sudah mengunjungiku beberapa kali semenjak kita berpisah, tapi kau masih lupa perjalananmu sendiri," kata Ruby sambil sedikit terkekeh sekarang. Sapphire hanya bisa menggeliatkan tubuhnya di samping sang kekasih.

"Aku _kan_ pelupa, ditambah dengan banyak tugas, kegiatan, olahraga, ini, itu, aku juga bisa lupa," bela Sapphire sambil mengatur rambutnya, yang sebenarnya sudah dielus Ruby tadi. Lelaki rambut hitam itu hanya bisa terkekeh lagi.

"Iya, iya. Hei, kau ingat saat itu bukan, saat kita memutuskan untuk memulai LDR ini?" tanya Ruby. Pertanyaan itu sukses membuka mata Sapphire yang berwarna biru safir itu, walaupun tidak terlalu lebar. Lalu Sapphire menaruh telunjuk kanannya pada dagunya, berusaha untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi setengah tahun yang lalu.

...

 _Setengah tahun yang lalu, setelah pengumuman tes masuk perguruan tinggi di Littleroot, dimana anak-anak lain memasang wajah senang, ada dua orang yang justru memasang wajah sedih._

 _Ya, itu Ruby dan Sapphire. Mengapa mereka sedih pada saat yang lainnya bergembira?_

" _Sapph! Bagaimana hasilmu?" teriak Ruby, berlari dari ruang pengumuman dengan cepat menuju kekasihnya yang sudah ada di luar. Sapphire hanya melihat Ruby berlari cepat, lalu dia berdiri untuk menyambutnya._

" _Ruby ..." dan tepat saat lelaki mata merah delima ini berada di depannya, Sapphire langsung memeluknya dan mulai menangis. Lelaki berambut hitam itu jelas bingung._

" _Sapph, mengapa?" tanya Ruby, sambil mengelus rambut kecoklatan yang dimiliki Sapphire._

" _Aku ... aku diterima ..." kata Sapphire sambil terisak, masih memeluk Ruby erat-erat. Ruby memasang wajah herannya setelah mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya ini. Namun keherannya menghilang saat Sapphire menyodorkan secarik kertas kepada Ruby._

 _Ruby mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya._

" _Selamat, Sapphire Birch, Anda diterima di Universitas Jubilife jurusan Ilmu Pokemon Murni," Ruby terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir tentang apa yang baru saja dia dia tahu, Jubilife adalah satu kota di Sinnoh._

" _Jubilife? Sinnoh?" tanya Ruby. Sapphire hanya mengangguk pelan di dalam pelukan hangat dari Ruby. Lalu Ruby mengeratkan pelukannya, yang mana itu mengejutkan Sapphire._

" _Ru ... Ruby?" tanya Sapphire. Ruby hanya terdiam saja sambil memeluk dirinya. Sapphire mulai khawatir dengan sikap Ruby yang tiba-tiba membisu. Namun kekhawatiran Sapphire menghilang ketika akhirnya Ruby angkat bicara._

" _Sebenarnya ... ada yang kurahasiakan darimu. Atas saran ayahku, aku memilih kuliah di Goldenrod. Aku tahu kalau aku memberitahukannya padamu, kau tak akan mau. Akupun tak mau. Ingat kan saat kita menghancurkan meteor itu, aku berkata kalau aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu sampai akhir?" Sapphire hanya mengangguk pelan, lagi._

" _Ya ... sepertinya kita harus berpisah sampai di sini. Aku tak yakin bisa terus bersama kalau kita berpisah tempat kuliah ..."_

" _Ruby, kau ingat kata-kataku? Aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kita berpisah. Kita akan terus bersama, Ruby, walau tempat kuliah kita berbeda," kata Sapphire, mulai meyakinkan dan tegas._

" _Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Ruby._

" _LDR," satu kata itu sukses membuat otak Ruby berpikir keras untuk memprosesnya._

" _LDR?" tanya Ruby._

" _Ya, hubungan jarak jauh, jadi kita bisa berhubungan dan saling mencintai walaupun kita berjauhan," kata Sapphire, dengan semburat merah muncul pada saat dia berkata "cinta". Ruby juga begitu._

" _Berarti, komunikasi yang penting sekarang," kata Ruby, sambil berpikir. Sapphire mengangguk._

" _Jadi, bagaimana, Ruby? Kau tidak apa-apa kalau mulai saat kita pergi, kita mulai hubungan kita sebagai LDR?" tanya Sapphire, agak gugup. Ruby terdiam lagi, berpikir dalam, dan dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, Ruby tersenyum._

" _Baiklah, asalkan kita masih bersama walaupun kita akan pergi berjauhan. Dan kau akan setia kan?" tanya Ruby. Sapphire mengamgguk yakin. Ruby memeluknya lagi, namun bukan pelukan kesedihan, namun pelukan kebahagiaan._

" _Kita pasti bisa, Ruby. Aku yakin itu," kata Sapphire._

" _Ya, kita basti bisa," kata Ruby._

Ruby dan Sapphire saling senyum saat mereka mengakhiri kenangan 6 bulan yang lalu, saat mereka memutuskan untuk memulai hubungan jarak jauh.

"Ya, dari saat itulah saat kita tidak bertemu, kita hanya melihat Pokegear kita terus menerus," kata Ruby sambil terkekeh.

"Aku tak berbeda sama sekali denganmu, Ruby," kata Sapphire, yang juga ikut terkekeh.

"Dan kau tahu, Gold sampai heran mengapa aku melihat Pokegear-ku terus-menerus," kata Ruby, sambail terkekeh terus.

"Lalu, apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya Sapphire, sambil mendekatkan kepalanya pada kepala Ruby, yang membuat lelaki yang memiliki nama bermakna merah ini semakin "merah" karena tersipu malu.

"Ya, aku berkata padanya kalau aku sedang berbicara denganmu. Itu saja," kata Ruby, mencoba untuk tetap santai.

"Oh, sebenarnya Platinum juga penasaran dengan apa yang kulakukan dengan Pokegear-ku, dan terkadang, aku juga curhat dengannya, dan dia memberikanku buku ini," kata Sapphire, lalu mengambil sesuatu di tasnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Sapphire mengeluarkan bukunya.

Ruby langsung tersenyum setelah melihat judul bukunya.

 _56.400.000 mm/hour_

"Platinum memberikan ini. Ini ceritanya tentang dua orang yang belum pernah bertemu sama sekali secara fisik, namun bisa saling mencintai walaupun jarak keduanya, disebutkan di buku ini, mencapai 564 kilometer," kata Sapphire.

"Jauh juga," kata Ruby. Lalu pipi Sapphire tiba-tiba menjadi sewarna dengan warna baju kekasihnya yang sekarang merangkulnya dari belakang ini.

"Ada apa, Sapph?" tanya Ruby.

"Hmmm ... tidak, aku sudah membacanya sampai selesai. Bagaimana kalau kau membawanya dan kau membacanya?" tanya Sapphire sambil menjulurkan buku itu ke hadapannya.

"Eh? Mengapa tidak kau saja yang membawanya?" tanya Ruby, agak bingung.

"Ya, aku sudah selesai. Dan kalau aku ingin bukunya lagi, aku bisa memesannya pada Platinum," kata Sapphire. Ruby hanya bisa mengelus helaian rambut coklat milik Sapphire sambil menutup matanya, merasakan lembutnya rambut yang dia elus, yang sebenarnya adalah milik orang yang lebih sering berada di alam.

Sapphire hanya bisa menutup matanya, merasakan lembutnya elusan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu. Kemudian, Sapphire terbawa ke alam mimpinya, begitu juga dengan Ruby. Untungnya sebelum mereka berdua terbawa lebih jauh ke alam mimpi, Ruby dapat membuat Sapphire lebih senang dengan sebuah kalimat.

"Terima kasih atas bukunya, Sapph ..."

"Sama-sama, Ruby ..."

...

"Perhatian para penumpang, kereta cepat _Electrode_ jurusan Goldenrod-Olivine akan tiba di Pelabuhan Terpadu Olivine. Silakan mempersiapkan diri,"

Suara pengumuman dari _speaker_ itu membuat sang lelaki bermata merah itu menunjukkan matanya yang merah itu. Dia melihat ke arah jendela dan ternyata suasananya sudah sedikit lebih sejuk dan bau laut sudah tercium olehnya.

Mereka sudah sampai ke Olivine.

Mereka harus bersiap untuk berpisah segera.

Namun sebelum itu, waktunya untuk membangunkan Sapphire yang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak bidangnya Ruby, sementara Ruby merangkulnya untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman dan aman.

"Sapph, Sapph, bangun, kita sudah hampir sampai ke pelabuhan," kata Ruby sambil mengelus pipi kiri Sapphire. Sapphire yang terangsang oleh belaian jemari Ruby akhirnya membuka badannya dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang masih lelah setelah tidur beberapa saat.

"Eh? Kita sudah sampai?" tanya Sapphire, dan tepat setelah Sapphire menanyakan hal itu, keretanya berhenti tepat di bagian stasiun dari pelabuhan terpadu itu.

"Ya. Ayo Sapph, kubantu membawakan tasmu," kata Ruby, berdiri dan mengambil tas yang ada di rak atas. Sapphire bersiap untuk berdiri saat dia tersadar kalau kakinya belum siap.

Ruby yang melihat ini langsung merangkul Sapphire yang hampir jatuh, wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa centimeter. 3 atau 4 mungkin. Pipi mereka langsung memerah semerah buah tomat. Mereka bisa saling berciuman kapan saja, namun kemudian ada yang mereka ingat.

"Sapph, kita harus ke bagian pelabuhan segera," kata Ruby. Sapphire mengangguk, dan mereka keluar dari kereta menuju bagian pelabuhan dengan saling berpegangan tangan.

...

Mereka duduk di ruang tunggu pelabuhan untuk menunggu kapal yang akan mengantar Sapphire. Ruby hanya bisa menggenggam tangannya lebih erat.

"Ruby, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sapphire, mulai terlihat khawatir karena Ruby hanya terdiam. Namun pada akhirnya, Ruby angkat bicara.

"Maaf, Sapph, sebenarnya dalam hatiku, ada perasaan yang mengatakan untuk tidak melepaskanmu. Aku tak ingin kau pergi dariku. Tapi aku tahu, kita tahu, kalau kita punya kehidupan kita masing-masing. Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu hanya karena perasaanku yang kadang tidak dapat kukendalikan," kata Ruby. Sapphire terlihat sedih mendengar perkataan Ruby dan langsung memeluknya.

"Tak apa-apa, Ruby. Tak apa-apa. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi dan ingin tetap bersamamu," kata Sapphire. Dan sekarang giliran Sapphire yang menangis. Bisa saja Ruby tertawa karena mendengarkan Sapphire menangis, tapi dia tahu kalau sekarang bukan waktunya.

"Ya, kita tak ingin terpisah. Tapi kita punya masa depan untuk diperjuangkan. Kita berdua sedang berjuang untuk meraih cita-cita. Sebenarnya kita tidak terpisah. Kita tetap bersama, hanya berbeda posisi," kata Sapphire.

"Tapi kau sudah ada di hatiku, Sapph," kata Ruby, memeluk Sapphire lebih erat.

"Sama, Ruby," kata Sapphire, membalas pelukan Ruby. Mereka berdua saling berpelukan di ruang tunggu pelabuhan itu, tanpa mempedulikan apapun di sekitar mereka, termasuk kalau ada yang menonton.

Karena bagi mereka, alam semesta mereka hanya berisi mereka berdua.

"Perhatian para penumpang, kapal jurusan Olivine – Canalave akan segera berangkat. Diharap untuk segera memasuki kapal,"

Suara itulah yang paling mereka takutkan. Kapalnya siap untuk berangkat.

"Ya, sepertinya ini saatnya," kata Sapphire, sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Ya, akhirnya satu jam kita habis. Waktunya kau pergi, Sapph, menuntut ilmu di Sinnoh lagi," kata Ruby, yang justru mengeratkam pelukannya.

"Ruby, ini saatku pergi," kata Sapphire. Ruby mengendurkan pelukannya dan perlahan melepaskan Sapphire. Sapphire masih berdiri di depan Ruby.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Ruby," kata Sapphire, sambil melambai tangannya perlahan. Lalu dia mulai berjalan ke kapal. Hampir saja Sapphire mulai menginjak tangga kapal, dan Ruby berteriak padanya.

"SAPPHIRE! AKU MERINDUKANMU!" dan Sapphire langsung naik ke kapal dan saat sudah sampai di kapal, Sapphire membalasnya dengan teriakan kerasnya.

"AKU JUGA MERINDUKANMU, RUBY! JANGAN LUPA KIRIM PESAN PADAKU!" seru Sapphire.

"Kau juga, Sapph!" seru Ruby. Lalu cerobong kapalnya mengeluarkan suaranya, dan kapalnya mulai bergerak. Sapphire melambai-lambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi agar Ruby bisa melihatnya. Ruby juga melambaikan tangannya untuk Sapphire.

Setelah kapalnya keluar dari jarak pandang, Ruby melihat Pokegear-nya, dan benar saja, ada pesan yang muncul. Sementara itu, di waktu yang sama, Sapphire menulis pesan di Pokegear-nya. Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah mereka berdua mengirimkan pesan yang sama pada waktu yang sama dan pesannya diterima pada waktu yang sama. Pesan sederhana tapi mengena.

 _I miss you._

 **Selesai.**

 **Fic ini didedikasikan untuk mereka yang sedang memperjuangkan cinta mereka dalam jarak yang sangat jauh.**

 **Kritik dan saran dipersilakan untuk datang ke sini.**

 **GensoSKY, keluar.**


End file.
